Rain
by gategirl13
Summary: Sam ends up at Jacks house in the middle of a storm, needing his spare key to her house. a lot of shipyness, may develop more of a plot along the way. 'rain scenes'...:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- not mine.

All mistakes mine though ;)

A/N. Okay well my fourth attempt at a fic. So please understand, still learning how to put my ideas down and get as much correct as possible.

This was originally going to be a one shot but I was too tired to finish it all tonight, so if you guys like it, I'll finish it with more chapters.

Season- seven (I think)…Pete has not happened yet! Thank god! And the disturbed writers who though Janet should die, really need medical help, so obviously she not dead!

This is dedicated to; rdalips-addicted. I know how much you love the rain scenes…this we share, so prepare for them :)…not so much in this chapter though. Hope you enjoy it!

Rain

(The name will probably change when I think of a better one)

The rain hadn't eased the slightest since it started its attack yesterday morning. Colonel Jack O'Neill was getting used to its constant drumming on the roof. He was sitting comfortably on the couch with a beer in his hand and feet propped up on the coffee table.

It had been a long, tiring day. Px3-771 hadn't been covered with Jaffa, or any other hostile creatures, it was just the whole day over all that tired him out; the scorching sun, the long hours walking around doing nothing as Daniel played with his rocks and carter with her dirt. The old ruins Daniel had wanted to explore had been a three hour walk away from the gate. The whole time Jack had been wondering what he'd done to deserve this; General Hammond had suggested none other that Felger and his geeky buddies accompany them today-apparently there was something of scientific value there that they could drool over. So there he was; leaning against the thick trunk of the alien tree with his cap pulled down over his face, leaving just enough of a gap that he could watch Felger stutter and smile nervously every time Carter came near him, he swore Felger nearly passed out when she brushed his arm. He found it amusing how Carter could have that effect on men, sure she had the same affect on him, but just watching it now actually proved how…amazing she was.

So that had been his day, although the most proverbial moment had to have been when they were heading back to the gate and Daniel was chatting perkily away about how the ruins described the ancient laws of the town, when all of a sudden the rambling stopped and was replaced with a loud 'oomph' jack looked behind him to see Daniel face first in the dirt. He'd tripped over a large root that pocked out of the ground.

"Watch your step there Daniel" jack commented dryly.

"Yeah, thanks jack, really" he had said attempting to stand, as soon as he put weight on his right foot he fell again, not completely to the ground this time, thanks to teal'c and Sam standing near by

"Oh, that's not good" Daniel muttered wincing in pain.

Jack sighed "okay Daniel can you make it back to the gate" he paused and looked at his watch. "Were about 20 minutes away"

"Yeah I think so" Daniel said with his arms still around Sam and Teal'c's shoulders.

All the time that had been happening, the scientists stayed deadly quiet fearing if they said a word they would get a mouthful. Felger though had been thinking he would break an ankle any day just to have his arm around Major Carter…Teal'c not so much.

A while later every step Daniel took he cursed or winced loudly.

"Only you Daniel could do something like this on a perfectly harmless…non life threatening…safe planet" carter said breathlessly, having to support half Daniels weight and his back pack, plus hers as well, was tiring. Jack smiled slightly at carters comment; he turned around and saw Felger smiling to, Colonel O'Neil gave him a piercing stare, causing Felger to find his boots particularly interesting, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Carter.

So finally they had arrived back at the SGC. Tired, irritated, hot and grumpy. Albeit safe.

Sympathy grew for Daniel as they realized his ankle wasn't just sprained but broken. They were surprised that he hadn't made more of a fuss, he must have been getting used to dying and being injured constantly. Daniel had been confined to the base for a couple of days, but still couldn't walk properly for a while, so sg-1 got some well deserved down time until he healed.

So here jack was, watching hockey re-runs, drinking beer and listening to the storm brewing out side. He was starting to get drowsy when a knock at the door stirred him. He tried to will the person away until they knocked again a little louder. Sighing he got up and answered the door. It took all his will power to keep his mouth from dropping open. Sam Carter was standing on his door step soaking wet, she was wearing tight black pants and a white T-shirt, the same thing she had been wearing when she left the mountain, but it looked…slightly different when wet and clingy in certain places.

"Carter? What the hell are you doing here?" He winced after he'd said it, knowing it sounded like she wasn't welcome

"No, I mean its freezing and…well wet, why aren't you at home?"

"Could I please come in sir?" she asked. He'd gotten a little caught up in the moment and forgotten she was still standing in the rain.

"Oh yeah, sorry" he said opening the door wider. She rushed inside, her arms hugging around her stomach.

"Be right back" he said. Jack went to get a towel out of the hall cupboard. He returned and placed it around her shoulders. Rubbing her arms up and down…

"So back to my original question, why aren't you at home?" he stopped drying her arms and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. He put on the kettle and then leaned against the bench, looking at her.

"Well, this is sort of embarrassing and hard to believe but…" she paused as she pulled something out of her pocket, she held it up and jack had to hide a smile at the broken key

"It was absolutely pouring down, and I was just in such a rush to get inside that I…I don't know, forced it a little too hard" she said trying to look innocent.

"I would have gone to Daniel's to get his spare key, but as you know, he's at the base, and your house is closer so…can I borrow you spare key?" she smiled up at him.

"No" he simply said. Her smile disappeared quickly

"What do you mean no, it's my key!" she protested

Jack looked out the window at the ever increasing storm "it's bad enough that you already drove here in this weather, but I'm not letting you drive back in it, its getting worse."

"Okay, firstly, that's my decision; secondly what was I supposed to do? Sleep in the car? And thirdly what am I going to do now?" Sam had raised her voice a little at his turned back, when he turned back around he was holding a cup of steaming coffee out to her, she took it thankfully.

"Well, firstly Major; I am your commanding officer, you being a member of my team, I have to watch out for the safety of all my team members, so therefore its partly my decision and I could order you to stay" she opened her mouth to pretest, but the look on his face forced her to shut it "I would be doing the same if it were Daniel or teal'c. Secondly… yeah I got nothing for that one, but thirdly give me your clothes"

Sam choked on her coffee and nearly dropped the cup.

"Excuse me!" she said shocked, praying she heard wrong.

Jack couldn't hide his smile "I said, give me your clothes…" as much as he wanted to drag this out, he had to put a stop to the thoughts playing in his head

"I'll put them in the dryer, then when there dry…well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he smiled walking away.

Sam was still a little stunned, but followed him down the hall to his bedroom

"If you think I'm walking around in just a towel, you've got another thing com- ..oumphm" she was cut off as a hand full of clothes was thrown in her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it carter he whispered as he passed her, closing the door to give her privacy. Okay, in the small amount of time she'd been there, she was starting to see a new side to jack O'Neill, sure they flirted and teased but this was…well different.

"I should've slept in the car" she mumbled staring down at his clothes.

* * *

What you think? Do you want more, or is it a lost cause?

p.s prepare for a 'blackout' in next chapter or so :) :) :)

Okay I know I can't force you guys to review, but I would just like to say, (and those who write know this (…it really, really helps, its so rewarding and makes you want to right faster! so if you guys could take the 30seconds to just say what you think, then that is really great! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I had no idea that many people would read it! Thank you so much, I'm so happy! I am so extremely sorry for the more than unacceptable wait for this chapter. I don't really have one excuse, just a lot of things that got in the way, school and sickness being just two. Again really sorry. Forgiven?

Rain

Dressed and semi-dry, Sam exited Jack's bedroom. She had on a large navy blue Air Force T-shirt and some track pants that were… _way_ too big for her. She padded down the hall and stopped at a window. Ever since she was a kid she'd loved storms, there was just something about them. Sam Carter had never been a boring person, despite being a science geek, but her life was so packed full that sometimes she had to just sit down and watch the world go by. Starting from a young age, things had never been smooth and flat. Her father did some job he couldn't talk about, he was never home. When he was, it was always brief visits. Although it doesn't really sound all that bad; a _normal _person's father would have had a regular 9 to 5 job, working in an office, but _not_ Sam's dad. Then one of the things that always plagued her mind; her mother had been killed in a car accident, boring huh?

The thing that topped the list, though, was her job: she could have been a normal scientist or a teacher, a writer, a dentist…but _no_, she traveled across the galaxy, explored other planets and talked to aliens for a living.

Her friends…God where to start with her friends? First, there were her three protectors:

The huge Jaffa who was first prime to a high-ranking system lord, didn't talk much, but when he did, it was always worth listening too.

There was the archeologist/linguist who spoke 23 different languages and died every other week.

Then there was Jack O'Neill, a brave, loyal, strong man, who had so much emotional baggage it scared her.

Janet, probably the most normal of the lot, besides her adopted alien daughter - Cassie…well she was an alien whose home world was wiped out- oh yeah, and she had a bomb put in her chest.

And finally…love….well, she thought she loved Jonas, which turned out to be bust - Narim, Martouf, Orin,…Jack.

Jack, the _one_ man that hadn't died on her, hadn't turned out to be a self obsessed lunatic…was the one man she _couldn't_ have.

So in a strange confusing way, that's why she liked storms - they were Sam Carter's life: lively, intimidating, strong, loud… and not at all boring.

"Watcha doin'?" a quiet voice asked from somewhere behind her. She'd been so out of it that the voice startled her. She jumped and turned around swiftly to find him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked in reply. He made a big show of looking at his watch.

"Oh…long enough. You were daydreaming," he stated.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I see the clothes fit…nicely." There he was with his sarcastic comments. She smiled looking down at herself. Sam turned to look back out the window; it was slowly getting darker. She heard Jack take a few steps closer, she could smell his musky clean scent.

"I love the rain," Sam said quietly. Jack smiled inwardly at her comment.

"Yes, explains why you were in such a rush that you broke your key"

She looked down a little embarrassed; "I meant watching it, listening to it, not while I'm standing in the_ middle _of it." Sam then remembered she hadn't given him her wet clothes yet "Hold on a sec," she ordered while walking back to the bedroom. She returned with a pile of clothes. "Where do I put them?"

"Here, I'll take 'em," he said holding out a hand. She trailed behind him to the laundry.

"You know, you didn't have to do this. It's not like I've never driven in the rain before, sir," Sam stated.

"I know," he said simply. Sam sighed inwardly

"You're acting very strange, sir. What's going on?" she questioned.

He threw the clothes in the dryer and turned around.

"No I'm not," he said genuinely.

In truth, there wasn't anything wrong with him, and he didn't really think he was acting strange. He just felt…happy; he was still partly amused at the fact Carter broke her key trying to get in. He had never been much of a rain fan, but he was seeing it in a different light tonight. The main reason he was being giddy and slightly…strange, however, was because Major Samantha Carter was wearing _his_ over sized, Air Force T-shirt and track pants. That outfit had quickly worked itself up to his favorite pieces of clothing.

"Dinner!" Jack said clapping his hands together and walking back to the kitchen, leaving Sam to trail behind, yet again.

"No, sir, that really isn't necessary. I mean, I'll just wait for my clothes to dry, the storm should have eased by then;" she tried to convince herself as well as him, but in all honesty, the storm didn't look like it was going anywhere soon. As if to mock her, a huge clap of thunder rumbled over head; obviously she wasn't scared of storms, but the sudden clap did make her jump a little. Sam moaned and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, fine," she sighed as she dropped into one of the stools. She didn't bother correcting her self about the lack of 'sir' in the sentence.

"Any other day we could order in, but…" he gestured his head toward the kitchen window.

"Yeah, when do you think it'll stop?" Sam questioned.

"Not sure, go check the TV," Jack said, still searching around the cupboards for some food.

Sam walked into the den, and grabbed the remote off the coffee table; it was still on the sports channel, so Sam just sat on the couch and started to flick through the channels. Thankfully, Jack had cable so she was soon able to find the Weather Channel.

"…Pueblo and Colorado Springs should be expecting extremely heavy rain and thunderstorms. It is strongly suggested that you stay indoors at all times, driving should not be attempted. As of yet, flood warnings have not been issued, but black outs are expected. Updates will be broadcasted as soon as possible."

Sam silently shut off the television; it was obvious just from the sound of his voice and the look on his face that the weather was serious - it wasn't your everyday shower. Although they had, had worse, as he said, flood warning hadn't been issued yet, so until then, they just had to hope it would just pass.

"Pasta okay?" Jack said suddenly.

Sam smiled slightly; it was hard to tell whether he was even worried the slightest.

"Sure, sir," she said standing. They both walked into the kitchen and Sam once again took a seat on the stool she'd claimed as her own. She watched Jack as he rummaged around the kitchen collecting things for the sauce, stirring the pasta, doing things that seemed so ordinary, but it was something Sam thought she would never see Jack O'Neill do. She never thought she'd see him be so…so _domestic_.

"Need help?" she asked a few minutes later. Jack just turned his head and looked at her; his face was a mixture of humor, terror and confusion.

"I was actually planning to eat this, so uh, no thanks!" he said turning back around.

"Hey!" she protested standing up. "Sir, you've never even tasted my cooking!"

"I've heard stories," he said his back still to her.

"Who from?"

"Never you mind, Carter," he said slyly as she resisted her urge to groan.

"It's pasta! It's not like it's _that_ hard, sir." He turned around suddenly and held out the wooden spoon for her to take.

"You can stir." She could see the humor behind his eyes; he was talking to her like she was a child. She padded over and took the spoon. It smelled so good! The red tomato sauce was giving off aromas of garlic, onion and herbs.

"It smells great, sir!" she stated. He smiled triumphantly.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jack said, starting for the bathroom.

"'Kay," Sam said absentmindedly, stirring the sauce. She picked up the wooden spoon and blew on it; it tasted almost as good as it smelled. Almost.

It needed salt. She walked over to the pantry and found the salt. She checked the hallway to make sure he wasn't coming back yet, if he saw her adding her own things to the sauce…well it wouldn't be pretty, but as if he'd know! She was _just_ adding a little flavor. Walking back over she started to shake the salt over the pot, it wouldn't come so she shook it a little harder, when to her horror the top came off, pouring almost all of the salt into the pot.

"Oh, God," she whispered "Crap, crap, crap."

"What's crap, crap, crap?" she heard Jack say as he came up behind her.

"Nothing!" she said too quickly she turned side on so he couldn't see the pot. The container of salt was still in her hands as she didn't know what to do with it

"Carter…" he warned "Step away from the stove," he gently pushed her aside.

"Oh, no you didn't, please tell me you didn't!" he said closing his eyes as he saw the pile of white salt that hadn't yet dissolved. He opened his eyes and saw the container of salt in her hand.

"It's okay," she said quickly she stepped forward and grabbed the spoon. "We'll just stir it in…" before he had time to react she had started to stir it around.

"NO!" he cried out. The next sentence was said in fearfully quiet voice "Now, you've mixed it all together!" He turned toward her.

"I'm really sorry, sir," she said holding up her hands. "I just thought it needed a little...flavor," he was slowly advancing on her, staring intensely at her

"You couldn't just leave it alone, could you?" she kept backing away; she knew he wouldn't _actually_ hurt her, or do anything stupid like that, but it was instinct to back away. A loud clap of thunder followed by pure blackness.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he swore.

"We knew it was going to happen sooner or later, sir," she stated hoping his attention would stay off her cooking mishap long enough for her to disappear…unfortunately not.

"Quiet, Carter, I'm not done with you yet!" he paused "Help me find the candles."

"What? How am I supposed to know where they are?"

"Just look in drawers and stuff! I know there's some around here…somewhere

Normally, the moon would have let in some light from the kitchen window. However, there were dark rain clouds covering it up, so they were basically working in pitch-black darkness. Jack rummaged around in drawers and cupboards freely; where as Sam was a little hesitant and didn't exactly know where the drawers were. After 15 minutes of pointless searching, both were soon getting very frustrated.

"Wait! There's a torch in my truck!" Jack said from somewhere down the hallway.

"You _just_ remembered that?" Sam mumbled to herself quietly.

"I heard that," Jack said walking to the front door. He opened the door and the force of the wind nearly blew him backwards.

"Jesus Christ!" he swore. The wind was blowing rain into the house, and Sam was already getting goose bumps from where she was standing in the den.

Sam heard the door slam shut as he ran outside. She sighed loudly, 'Not good!'

A few minutes later the door was viciously pushed open, then slammed shut almost immediately.

"Remember that planet with the rain, lotsa, lotsa rain. The one that caused mushrooms to grow in your ears?" Jack panted.

"Yeah, I think." Sam briefly remembered coming back from that planet and facing an alien incursion.

"Yeah, well…this is worse," he said. Sam heard his heavy breathing get closer, when he suddenly shinned a torch in her face.

"Found it!" he said triumphantly always adding a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah…I noticed," Sam said irritated and holding a hand up to her face. The light was turning away and he walked back to the kitchen. Sam again cursed herself for touching the food.

"_Oh, Carter!"_ Jack called in a singsong voice,

Sam cringed, "Yes?"

"_Come here a moment, would you_?" again it was all said in a happy voice, adding to Sam's suspicion

"No," she said quietly in a little shy voice.

"Don't make me come and get you."

Tempting but… "I'm coming," Sam slowly walked into the kitchen. Oh, God he's turned of the torch.

"Yes, sir?" she said cautiously.

"Over here," she could tell by the sound of his voice he was next to the pasta sauce.

"Can you taste this for me?" Oh, God, she thought to herself, he was starting to sound mad. Normally Jack O'Neill didn't actually frighten her, but somehow he was giving off this vibe that made her want to curl up somewhere, it made her tense and actually fearful. The torch came to life and pointed at the spoon.

"No, thank you, sir," she said. He just thrust the spoon further forward.

"Major Carter, you are going to eat all of this! That's an order," he said coldly.

She didn't know whether to laugh or be petrified.

"Ha, ha you're funny," she tried.

"Oh, I'm not trying to be funny, Carter. You ruined it, you're going to eat it"

"You cannot order me to eat _that!_" When she said 'that' her face cringed up like she smelled something foul.

"Can't I, though?"

Sam turned around but he grabbed her arm before she could get away and put the torch right in her face.

"Don't make me force feed you!"

Oh, crap! He was serious, although extremely girly and completely out of character…Sam's only thought was to run. She twisted out of his grasp…and ran.

* * *

i noticed that i got 1015 hits for chapter one alone, but only 40 reviews, i know 40 is a lot and im am so thannkful to the people that did review, but i dont know if the other people didnt review because they didnt like it, or just couldnt be bothered...i honstely dont know..._Please_ revie, just tell me what you think. 

Thanks for beta'ing, bookworm37 & everg8er23


	3. Chapter 3

Rain

Sam didn't have any idea where she was running to, of course he'd find her - he lived here!

Her eyesight had adjusted to the darkness a while ago but it was still hard to see. She could hear his pounding footsteps behind her, slowly but surely gaining ground against her retreating position. She felt so immature running away from him, but part of what kept her running was the fact that she was actually having fun … yes Sam Carter was having fun, stirring up an already angry Colonel. She couldn't even suppress the occasional giggle that slipped out.

Racing up the stairs was the hardest part, not only was it dark, but she also had to constantly pull up her pants.

He was certainly not far behind her, she felt him grab at the loose clothes a few times, but Sam was smaller and her actions swifter so she had no trouble escaping his probing hands. She slid around a corner and made it through an open door.

Thinking she could buy at least 30 seconds, she rushed in and quietly closed it. Once in there she rested her forehead on the wood, panting. A loud 'oomph' could be heard coming from the hallway; he'd probably slipped on the top of the stairs. She couldn't help but giggle. Sam finally had time to think; what would he actually do when he caught her ... the fact that he was going to catch her was inevitable.

"Carter!" she heard him shout from the hallway. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop the laugher from spilling forth. Everything was silent for a while; he was probably looking in another room.

Sam sighed and stepped backwards. She froze. Something was defiantly different, she could hear breathing … The back of her neck started to tingle, she wanting nothing more but for the ground to open up swallow her whole. She didn't even have enough courage to turn around. She swore he could hear her heart thumping.

"Damn," she cursed aloud.

She steeped forward quickly and went for the handle but Jack clamped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

She struggled and yelled her protests, they weren't taken serious by either of them seeing as they were smothered by giggles. Moving his hands he grabbed her wrists and held them so they were the only things between their bodies, he kept walking forward, forcing her to step backward, their legs always crossing each other. Suddenly the back of her legs hit something and she fell backwards. Jack fell on top of her.

Great, of all the rooms she ran into, it just _had_ to be his bedroom.

He was now pinning her to the bed, her hands held above her head, there bodies panting in time, she could just make out his expression, was that a smirk?

"Hiya" Sam said cheekily.

"Didn't know I had an adjoining bathroom did you?"

"No, no I didn't, sir"

Even in the dark she looked beautiful, the miniscule amount of light that crept through the dark clouds and into his bedroom, outlined her features; what caught his attention most, was the mischievous grin and glint in her eyes that he saw so rarely.

She was still panting, her body pressed against his. He loosened his hands as his eyes flickered to her lips. Should he? Did she want to? Do they risk it?

So many questions but they were all answered when her hand slowly slipped around his neck and brought his face down.

When their lips touched Sam's stomach did back flips: they had waiting so long for this very moment, and it was everything she had imagined and more. At first it was soft, unknowing, hesitant - their lips caressing each other, but soon Jack parted her lips with his tongue and she willingly allowed him entrance, a moan escaped her throat and her hands clung to his back. Jack smiled against her lips. The fact that it was forbidden made it that much more intoxicating.

It took a while for Sam to come to her senses, a kiss like that turned even her brain to mush; she pushed her hands against his chest.

"Mmph…we can't," she said, unwillingly pulling her mouth away from the warm mass that was her CO.

"What do you mean we can't, we have been for last 5 minutes?" Jack sounded genuinely confused as to what she was trying to say.

Sam sighed and gently sat up, Jack eased off her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, we just can't, the regulat..."

"I understand, you kiss me, push me off … completely … understandable," Jack said abruptly, clearly making out he _didn't_ understand.

Sam sighed again, "I do want to, I really do … but right now, it's impossible"

"It doesn't have to be," Jack replied, his voice low and serious.

"Don't do that, Jack. Can't you just accept the fact that we can't - not _yet_ anyway?"

"NO!" Jack yelled as he shot up from his seat, unable to stay still any longer. Sam just looked down at her feet, ashamed and saddened by all that was happening.

"God, I've waited so long to find something that would make me even _close_ to happy again … and I _found it_, Sam. I finally found it, and you're just sitting there telling me I _can't have it_!" He wasn't yelling anymore, but the hurt was clear in his voice.

Sam was hurt, angry, so many feelings, did he not realize that she felt like that to? But to have a relationship … it would risk so much. The world still needed them to save it. What if it didn't work? What if they both had horrible flaws that were unbearable to each other? Could they ever work together again? She wanted to talk back at him, to yell, but nothing coherent would come out right then, so she just stood up and made for the door, Jack stood in the way but she pushed past him.

"Sam, don't," he pleaded as he tried to grab her arm, but she just brushed past him. She navigated her way through the dark house, tears threatening to fall and blur her vision. It wasn't a huge fight, but what he had said, really hit home.

She shouldn't have kissed him, it just showed her a glimpse of what she couldn't have, and then to push him away … he must have thought she was playing with him.

She heard him coming after her, just like minutes before, but this wasn't a game anymore, it was deeper: she was running away from a life she could only dream of - he was trying to catch her; make the dream real. If she walked out now, maybe things could return to normal.

After a while the stolen looks and touches might return, rumors would always be there about the two, but if she stayed, gave in to his callings to 'stop' would she be able to deny those rumors honestly anymore, or would she have to face work every day feeling guilty, like she was in the wrong. Have to question every promotion she got?

All these things and one stood out … what if it didn't work … what if she stopped running, gave in, and in the end … they decided against anything at all, what if she lost his friendship … not to have even that … just the thought just made her run faster.

She often thought about how cruel the regulations actually were. You were to work with people, hour after hour, day after day, in situations where you weren't even sure you'd make it out alive, and yet you were still expected to feel no emotional attachment to them?

Any feelings aroused caused almost certain court marshal, and the respect, built up over years of work and sacrifices for your country…world as it was…to just be diminished. Did the person that wrote them have any feelings at all?

Her rational mind knew they were there for a reason, a good reason if you thought about it, but she refused to let her rational mind win at the moment.

"Carter stop now! That's a god damn order!"

Sam fumbled for the door handle, she hadn't cried yet, and she was glad of the fact. She didn't want to seem weak – not in front of him … not at a time like this.

Jack caught up and covered her hand over the doorknob.

"Where you gonna go, Carter? How will you drive in weather like this? Sooner or later you're gonna have to get your clothes, and I'll still be here, you can't avoid me forever"

"No, sir. Not forever."

"I just wanna talk," he said, sounding extremely unsure himself.

"No offence, sir, but your not the most diplomatic and verbal person, talking may be harder than not."

Jack considered this for a minute before saying, "You're probably right."

Jack heard a dry laugh come from Sam.

"Carter, please?"

Sam looked down, and slowly pulled her hand away from the door,

"Thank you" jack said sincerely

"Look…" Sam started, but stopped abruptly, "can you…can you smell something?" she said, turning her head curiously toward the offending smell.

All of a sudden the room was filled with an extremely loud beeping noise. Its piercing siren caused them to cover their ears…

"It's the smoke alarm" Sam yelled, pointing out the obvious…"Oh god…THE SAUCE!"

"OH FER CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
